The present invention relates to non-volatile memories and more particularly to a memory cell that employs a selectively fabricated carbon nano-tube (“CNT”) reversible resistance-switching element and methods of forming the same.
Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance-switching elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/125,939, filed May 9, 2005 and titled “REWRITEABLE MEMORY CELL COMPRISING A DIODE AND A RESISTANCE-SWITCHING MATERIAL” (hereinafter “the '939 Application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a reversible resistivity-switching material such as a metal oxide or metal nitride.
However, fabricating memory devices from rewriteable resistivity-switching materials is technically challenging; and improved methods of forming memory devices that employ resistivity-switching materials are desirable.